


Syllables

by TheFangirl_Is_Fangirling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Brainwashing, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Lots Of Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hydra Agents Are Dicks, Identity Issues, Implied Pre-Serum Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes, M/M, Memory Alteration, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Poor Bucky Barnes, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovering Memories, Red Room, The Winter Soldier Is A Lost Puppy, Trying Anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirl_Is_Fangirling/pseuds/TheFangirl_Is_Fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Buuc-," He can never remember why he associates these syllables with himself so unresponsively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syllables

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, If you like it it remember to give some love!

“Ssssstttee,” a well-drawn out plea escapes him, only than shattered by the man...officer… monster behind him. His head collides with the metal framing of an all too familiar operating chair, with a firmly placed hand cradling the backside of his neck. He has begun, he thinks begun to feel resentment towards these actions he is sacromed with daily as it seems. As he said before, he thinks he has begun to understand the creative pull towards something more than… this? 

Penetration is not new to the asset’s… no, no, not the asset, maybe just his wide range of gorey and shameful activities. The generalized asscustumality to pain that is uncentralized is hard to comprehend sometimes. He thinks, the first time they did this; it hurt throughout his veins as agony shot through him again and again. But now, he just grimaces and bites into his lower lip as they use him to fill their pleasures not unlike the grimey whores he supposes, that he has seen on missions. There always seems to be a big difference between himself and those skeletal figures of the night, but for Buuuu-- he never can draw said line.

It is at sometimes that he wishes for the man who haunts his shadowed aputure, but unless a wry young blond kid can take on hundreds of Hydra agents he’s almost positive that his situation is in a vague essence: hopeless. 

The man behind him grunts and twitches his protrusion within him as he gallivants his last spent semen into the sore red lip that is inedibly his hole at this point. I can feel him, breathing with intent as his body lumbers forward onto mine. His breathing begins to calm from its erratic thumber upon my back. This is usually the time that Buuc- will begin to take fourth in an almost sarcomatous ritual of cleansing and then icing. He can never remember why he associates these syllables with himself so unresponsively, but nonetheless it does not matter because soon he will not remember his progress. The agent moves quickly and unforgivingly out of the asset’s firmly placed hole, while doing so he effortlessly removes his hand from where it was implanted upon his cervical vertebrae. The grunt takes no time in twisting said limp head around vigorously, pushing matted hair out of sightless eyes and saying: “Now, wasn't that fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have plenty more ideas for longer fics such as a Modern Stucky Police/Soldier AU, a multi-fandom Apocalyptic AU (Supernatural/Marvel/Sherlock/...possibly other fandoms), Tenth Doctor/Jack angsty AU, Destiel Catholic school AU, and plenty of other ideas- just ask!! :)) I can write a whole lot more than this, but I just thought the ending seemed finale. If you are interested in any previews please inform me because I love writing, but I do need lots of motivation and support! :))) Thanks for reading and I hope kudos and comments will follow!! :D Live long and prosper!


End file.
